


'Cause I'm stuck on you( and it might be pathetic)

by holdmybread



Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, At least Jeongin is trying to keep it secret, Bang Chan is Whipped, Chaser Bang Chan, Chaser Yang Jeongin, Chocolate, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Cute, Cute Bang Chan, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Gryffindor Han Jisung, Gryffindor Seo Changbin, Hufflepuff Lee Felix, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Overthinking, Quidditch, Rambling, Ravenclaw Kim Seungmin, Ravenclaw Lee Minho, Ravenclaw Yang Jeongin | I.N, SO FLUFFY, Secret Crush, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Slytherin Bang Chan, Slytherin Hwang Hyunjin, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day confessions, Well - Freeform, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, and like .1 second of angsty stuff, at first, fluff fluff fluff, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, jeongchan rise, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmybread/pseuds/holdmybread
Summary: Awkward Ravenclaw quidditch chaser Jeongin has had a hopeless crush on Slytherin quidditch captain and guy-who-doesn't-know-he-exists Bang Chan for a while now. A few quidditch matches and library meetings change that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Jeongchan oneshots and drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160591
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	'Cause I'm stuck on you( and it might be pathetic)

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a Drabble or a one shot, but it's part of my agenda to make Jeongchan into a more popular ship on ao3, and make the tag Jeongchan rise into an actual tag, so I'm putting it into the series.
> 
> I will be ignoring the fact that there are only 6 matches a quidditch season at Hogwarts.

"First Quidditch game of the year", Seungmin cheers. Jeongin and he stand side by side in the Ravenclaw stands, their peers already on the edge of their seat.

Hufflepuff has an excellent team this year. With Choi Soobin as their seeker( the one who single handedly won them the cup last year), Kim Taehyung as Keeper, and Choi Beomgyu as a chaser, their team is highly talented.

However, rumor has it that Bang Chan, 7th year Slytherin and Quidditch Captain has made some changes to Slytherin's lineup.

Jeongin peels his eyes for the trademark silver hair. Seungmin nudges him and points to a dark brown haired individual instead.

Jeongin has to pick up his jaw from the floor.

Chan looks beautiful like this, even from a distance, the wind playing with the chaser's dark hair when he kicks off from the ground.

The announcer Jisung, a Gryffindor, starts narrating the play by play.

Jeongin watches the players zip around the field, executing speedy maneuvers and dodging bludgers.

"Pull up", he whispers when he spots Hufflepuff chaser Jeno getting a bludger hit at him. Jeno opts for down instead, and loses the perfect angle he had to aim at the goal. The Slytherin keeper blocks his throw.

After a while, Jeongin loses focus on the game. He gets distracted by Chan's flying.

The Slytherin is always attractive, but in the air, he looks ethereal. Wind whips around his lean frame, tousling his deep brown curls. His smile is infectious and all the more pretty.

He's so focused on Chan speeding through the skies he doesn't even notice someone has caught the snitch until Seungmin nudges him.

Slytherin has won the match.

Having a crush on the guy everyone else has a crush on is Jeongin's personal hell.

He can't even look at his crush in peace. He sees several other people also staring at Chan as he eats in the great hall.

Jeongin pouts and focuses on his food. Why does Chan have to be so perfect? This wouldn't be a problem if he weren't. He wishes he were the only one with a crush.

At the same time, he knows no one more deserving of the attention than Chan.

Chan, who's smile could light up the dark side of the moon, who's hair looks great perfectly done, and even better undone...

Yeah, Jeongin is deep in icky, mucky feelings.

He glances at Seungmin next to him, who has his nose stuck deep in a book.

When he glances up to see Jeongin looking at him, he shrugs.

"What? You were preoccupied."

"Yeah yeah", Jeongin rolls his eyes. Seungmin doesn't know what Jeongin sees in Chan. Jocks are not Seungmin's type. But Quidditch skills are exactly what Jeongin finds attractive in a person, aside from manners and intelligence.

Which reminds him...

"Minho? When's Quidditch practice again?"

"This evening. After dinner. Don't be late", Minho answers.

It's Jeongin's first year as a player for his house. It took a while for him to work up the courage to try out. So far, practice has been pretty good. Or at least, he hasn't embarrassed himself. Minho even said he was a good player.

"Ok", Jeongin nods.

For their first real game, Ravenclaw is up against the Gryffs.

Jeongin feels confident- until he sees the size of the crowd. Then, he shrinks in on himself.

Seo Changbin gives Minho a terse handshake. His team is below par this year, and they know it.

For the past years, Johnny Seo was a driving force on the team, Changbin his hulking keeper shadow. Now the chaser has graduated, leaving behind a team that depends on him.

It's not bad to have a great player graduate. It makes room for change and new blood. But it is bad when your entire game strategy is built up on him.

Seeker Yangyang is decent though, Jeongin will give him that.

They get on their brooms, Jeongin glancing around at the massive stands, filled to the brim to watch him fail.

He gulps. Because that's it, isn't it? He's going to fail. No matter what Minho said in the pre game pep talk, he's going to fail, and then he's going to fall off his broom, and everyone will laugh at him, and he'll end up in the infirmary. He's going to fail, and everyone will see. He's going to fail, and Chan will see.

He needs Seungmin. He needs Seungmin to tell him it'll be ok. He needs Seungmin's sarcasm, his deadpan looks, his way of forcing Jeongin to be brave. What the hell, he's no Gryffindor, why did he think he would be brave enough to be in front of the entire school?

He looks up at the Ravenclaw stands. There's a big banner there, carried by two people, that reads 'Go Team'.

They're counting on him. They're counting on him, and he's going to fail.

He grips his broom so hard, his knuckles turn white.

As soon as they kick off, another Ravenclaw chaser, Renjun, flies over to him.

They have less than a minute before the Quaffle gets thrown up in the air.

"Dude, I'm super nervous", Renjun admits.

"Me too", Jeongin says, glancing away from the Quaffle for a second.

"Together?", Renjun asks.

And Jeongin relaxes slightly despite himself, because this may not be Seungmin, but Renjun understands what he's going through. He's not alone, win or fail.

And that's the important part.

"Together", he echoes, and catches a glimpse of Renjun's relieved smile before the Quaffle is thrown up in the air.

Jeongin goes for it, catching it in one arm and speeding towards the goal posts.

All thoughts evaporate. Adrenaline pumps through his body.

He sees a bludger getting hit toward him right before he gets in perfect position to chuck the ball in. Gripping the Quaffle, he performs a Sloth Grip Roll. Then, having lost his opportunity, he passes while still upside down. Minho scores.

"Ravenclaw scores! That was quite the play", he hears the announcer Jisung call.

It makes him smile as he flips back upright. He doesn't have time for celebration however, because the game continues.

He himself scores two goals in quick succession and sets several up for Renjun and Minho. The three move as one, passing and feinting and setting up the play. Changbin, to his eternal credit, manages to block quite a few balls. However, because of the disorganized chasers he has, his entire game plan hinges on the snitch being caught quickly.

Which it is.

By Ravenclaw seeker Jaemin.

Jeongin himself is racing towards the goal as it happens, ready to score, when the loud cheers bring even him out of his mid-game frenzy.

"WE WON", Renjun all but screams in his ear when he lands. Jeongin drops the Quaffle and joins the group hug.

That wasn't so bad after all.

The party the Ravenclaws throw is something to behold. After raiding the kitchens, they come up with enough sweet treats and booze to feed an army.

Jeongin finds Seungmin somewhere in all the chaos, and the first thing the boy does is pull his best friend into a tight hug.

"I knew you could do it", Seungmin says quietly.

Jeongin sits next to Seungmin throughout the party. There are a surprising amount of people coming to compliment his playing, which makes him nervous. Seungmin points out this means he's pretty good at it.

Later in the evening, a tipsy Minho offers a toast to his star players. Jeongin feels as if he's on top of the world, no, not the world, the universe.

His good mood lasts well into the next morning, even though he got almost no sleep. At breakfast, he swears he sees Chan glance back at him more than once, though Jeongin looks away blushing immediately, so he can't tell for sure.

Not even Defense against the Dark Arts can bring him down after that. He's invincible.

The corridors are rather full when they get out. Seungmin and Jeongin want to get past a gaggle of first years, Seungmin's late for a SPEW meeting, when someone calls his name. Jeongin turns, and has to hide pinching his arm to make sure he's not dreaming. Nope. Chan knows his name. Chan is coming towards him.

Heat rushes to his cheeks, and he's sure he looks like a tomato with legs in this moment.

This is so embarrassing. He must look like a total mess, sleepless, with fat bags under his eyes. This is not the state he wants Chan to see him in!

"Hey, Jeongin right? I wanted to tell you your Sloth grip Roll was excellent. And the Reverse Pass. That was some fine flying!"

"I- uh- I-", Jeongin stammers out, blushing an even deeper crimson. He fiddles with the seam of his shirtsleeves, mortified.

"He says thank you", Seungmin fills Chan in.

Chan nods, brow furrowing a tiny bit.

"You ok there?", he asks,"You're a bit red."

This embarrasses Jeongin even more.

"I- uh- yes?- I mean-"

"He's fine", Seungmin translates again.

Jeongin wants to crawl under the covers of his bed and hide.

"Ok then. See you around."

And with a friendly wave, the beautiful, beautiful man way out of Jeongin's league leaves.

"Smooth Jeongin. Smooth", Seungmin says.

"Did that happen? Oh my god, I was so awkward!", Jeongin panics.

"It's fine", Seungmin soothes him,"everyone gets nervous."

"Is it though?", Jeongin asks, playing with his fingers.

"It'll be alright. I have to get to SPEW."

And with those words, Seungmin leaves Jeongin to his own devices in the hallway.

Jeongin is sure he spots Chan glancing at him several times over the course of dinner. He tries to avoid zoning out while staring for that exact reason. Seungmin meanwhile has been laughing over his misfortune.

"Didn't you want to get noticed by him?", he asks.

It's true. Jeongin has spent many an evening daydreaming about Chan being his boyfriend, kissing him, and playing Quidditch with him.

But now he's completely embarrassed himself in front of him, and he wishes Chan didn't know who he was so that he a) can't embarrass himself further, b) can stare at the man in peace, and c) is less likely to get his heart broken. He's fine with being infatuated with Chan from a distance.

Speak of the devil, Jeongin thinks he sees Chan turn his head and ducks his own, almost smashing his nose into his food in the process.

"This is getting ridiculous", Seungmin observes him.

"Like you're so much better", Jeongin says.

"Actually, my crush joined SPEW yesterday", Seungmin says with a proud smile.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, Felix said it was a noble cause."

Jeongin can imagine the Hufflepuff saying something like that. He has strong political views( which veer pretty far to the left), and a perchance for provoking people. Jeongin thinks back to the time he started a discussion about chickens taking over the world that ended in a rant condemning capitalism. Conversations with him are always interesting. Sometimes, Jeongin has a hard time believing the guy is a Hufflepuff.

"That's great!", he cheers,"Seunglix is happening!"

Seungmin elbows him in the ribs.

"Stop shipping us together", he whispers,"or I'll start too. Do you prefer Jeongchan or Chanin?"

Suffice to say, this is enough to shut Jeongin up.

Jeongin hears about the next match a week before it happens.

"It's Ravenclaw versus Slytherin", Minho informs them. And Jeongin is fine with that. He knew this was coming. But does it have to be so soon?

He hasn't talked to Chan since that embarrassing hallway situation, even after the Quidditch captain started waving at him in the hallways.

Oh Merlin. This is going to be so weird and embarrassing and icky and Jeongin wants to run and hide in a basement.

Oh wait, that's where the Slytherin common room is.

He wants to run and hide in a tower. With a dragon to protect him. Yeah. A dragon. That would be ni-

There's a doorframe where Jeongin didn't expect one to be. He full on walks into it, whacking his shoulder against it.

"Jeongin? Are you ok?", Keeper Namjoon asks from behind him.

"Yup yup yup! Never been better."

He wants to slam his forehead against the nearest wall. Why is he so awkward?

Namjoon doesn't seem to notice or care, to Jeongin's eternal gratitude.

Jeongin hopes that his game mindset will set in at the match. Nothing else matters when he's in a match. He's the present, aware of any movement he makes.

It's the only time he's sure of himself and his abilities.

But he's unsure he can get into the mindset playing against Chan.

The game starts well enough. Renjun and Jeongin link pinkies as they walk onto the pitch.

Jeongin has long since learned that Renjun is cuddlier than drunk Seungmin. Which isn't an easy thing to be.

"We've got this in the bag", Minho says beforehand,"Slytherin won't know what hit them."

And neither does Jeongin.

Because striding towards the circle is not just Chan.

It's Chan in a Quidditch uniform.

Jeongin swallows hard at the sight.

The Quidditch uniform sits much, much tighter on Chan's muscles than the school robes. It shows off his lean frame and thick arms. From this distance, Jeongin can see the set resolve in Chan's gaze, they way he nips his upper lip between his teeth.

Jeongin tries very hard not to hyperventilate. How are they supposed to win this?

Renjun gives him a light hug right before they take off.

"Together?", he asks, just like the game before.

Jeongin nods. He won't let Renjun down.

"Together."

They take off. Slytherin gets to the Quaffle first. Jeongin speeds after them, twirling to avoid a bludger hit at him.

Ravenclaw beater Taehyun is in range of the bludger now. He uses his bat to slam it at the Slytherin chaser holding it. The Slytherin chaser has to pull up, dropping the Quaffle in process.

Jeongin rushes to catch the ball and twist around. His eyes sting from the wind. He lobs the ball at Renjun, his cherry red hair blurry but still noticeable. Then he races after him.

Renjun passes to Minho, who throws, but the Keeper blocks and passes to Chan. Chan speeds through to the other end, Jeongin getting ready to block and steal the ball from him, when Ravenclaw beater Hueningkai whacks a bludger after him.

Chan twirls, still holding the Quaffle. For a crucial second in which he could steal the ball, Jeongin freezes up. All his mind can supply is 'handsome' before Chan throws it. Namjoon goes after it, but it's too late. Chan scores.

Namjoon passes the ball on to Jeongin, who flies with renewed vigor now that he has cost Ravenclaw a goal.

He zig zags across the field, flying past Jaemin, still on the lookout for the snitch, as well as Hueningkai, who bats a bludger away from him.

He can hear something come up behind him, so Jeongin jerks up roughly. A Slytherin chaser( Hyunjin, he thinks) goes speeding underneath him, almost clipping the goalposts.

Renjun is somewhere off behind the field, Jeongin is positive Chan is about to intercept him, and Minho is too far above him. His only chance is to throw it now.

The Keeper is in the middle, and prepared, but if he can throw with enough force...

He leans back, holding the Quaffle behind him. He's aiming when someone plucks it out of his hands.

It's Chan, and without missing a beat, the Slytherin is off again. Jeongin follows, picking up enough speed to fly alongside him. He checks the other from the side. Chan flies off course, his mouth falling open as Jeongin hits the Quaffle out from under his arm, then catches it.

"Thanks", Jeongin shouts, executing a 180 and passing. Minho catches the ball a mere second later, and scores.

There's a set tenseness to Chan's figure now, and as soon as he gets the ball passed to him, he hurls a long shot at the goal. Jeongin's eyes widen as it goes in the left goalpost. He whips his head back to Chan only to see him raise an eyebrow at him.

Oh, it is so on.

Minho makes a sweeping hand gesture, and Jeongin and Renjun get into position. As a triangle, they fly towards the goal. When Minho forced off course by a Slytherin chaser, he drops the Quaffle to Jeongin, who is waiting.

He feints throwing the ball to the left, then shoots it at the right goalpost. It goes in.

With a triumphant smile, he flies back to their part of the field to ready himself for the next play.

The Quaffle is in game again. Jeongin doesn't have time to see who is holding it, he has to dodge a bludger.

When he is reorientated, Renjun has the ball and passes to him.

He hears the tell tale whoosh of somebody coming up behind him, and quickly spirals downward. The whoosh follows, so Jeongin can tell it's a person. He jerks his broom up. Then, he veers sharply to the left. He throws the Quaffle to Minho, who scores.

A whistle sounds. Jeongin looks around to see the Slytherin seeker holding up the snitch. When he makes it to the ground, a strong bout of motion sickness threatens to overwhelm him. He takes two steps to the left instead of forward, and falls face first into the grass.

Renjun is laughing at him from somewhere above him. Jeongin rolls over, and waits for the dizziness to subside.

A shadow falls over him.  
"Good game", Chan says. The sun gleaming behind him forms a halo and combining that with Jeongin's headache, it takes a second for him to realize it isn't a dream.

He nods, deciding that it's better not to speak after the hallway fiasco. Then he realizes that that might be mean. He has to congratulate Chan, right? It's what anyone would do.

"Congratulations", he says, then closes his mouth again, because if he doesn't, he might puke.

There is a hand reaching out to him now. Jeongin takes it, and Renjun pulls him to his feet.

Chan nods at Jeongin and Renjun, then turns and follows his team out of the pitch.

Minho seems a bit saddened by the loss, however promises that they will practice harder and win the rematch.

Jaemin seems especially disappointed by the loss. He's the first to leave the room, almost storming out. Renjun watches him go with sad eyes.

"Jaemin feels as though he's let the team down", he explains to Jeongin,"He always does, when he doesn't catch the snitch in time."

Outside the locker room, Seungmin is waiting.

"You ok?", he asks.

Jeongin smiles, nodding.

"Yeah. You can't win them all, right?"

Seungmin narrows his eyes.

"What are you on?", he asks.

"Feelings", Jeongin says,"I'm on feelings."

Seungmin nods, raising both his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

"Right", he enunciates the word, drawing it out as if unsure,"what did Chan do?"

And that's all Jeongin needs to go off on a 5 minute rant about the way Chan looked at him when he was in the air, and the way he said good game afterward.

Seungmin nods, and then talks about how SPEW is doing, knowing it's better not to go into detail about Chan. Otherwise, he might get stuck in a conversation about the exact shade of brown his hair is.( It's happened. It was back when Chan had silver hair, but it's happened).

Jeongin watches Chan walk in his direction in the corridors. He's thought out and daydreamed about this exact moment for the past two days, but now that it's arriving, he's just nervous.

With a half smile he may or may not have practiced in the mirror, he waves at Chan.

"Chan!"

Chan raises his eyebrows as he makes eye contact with Jeongin. Jeongin can feel the flush coloring his cheeks again.

"Yeah?", he asks, cocking his head.

"I just- Um- your longshot into the goal was impressive", Jeongin says, trying not to stumble over his words. Chan's eyes are soft as chocolate, and Jeongin wants to melt.

"Thanks", Chan rubs the back of his neck.

"You're welcome", Jeongin smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Then he realizes what he's doing, and flushes bright crimson.

Play it cool Jeongin. Don't do that.

"See you around?", he offers.

Chan chuckles.

"See you around."

After Chan leaves, Jeongin narrowly manages to avoid banging his head against a wall.

See you around, Jeongin? That's the best you can do? You're a gay disaster.

It's December when Ravenclaw plays again. Surprisingly, the Gryffindor team won the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. Despite the heavy late November winds, Changbin had managed to block most of the Quaffle throws before Yangyang caught the snitch.

The weather is no better today. Sheets of rain batter the teams. Jeongin can't even see the stands. As soon as he turns his head up, there's icy cold rain falling into his eye.

The match itself drags on as well. Hufflepuff plays well, however people often underestimate the value of good beaters. Taehyun and Hueningkai turn into twin terrors in the match, the rain making them indiscernible from each other.

Jeongin himself plays well in that he doesn't make a complete fool of himself. Still, he's thankful when Jaemin catches the snitch and ends the match.

The party that evening is muted. The players are missing from it for longer periods of time, showering as hot as they can. When Jeongin gets back, he goes straight up into the dorms, falls onto the bed, and sleeps.

In theory, the library forbids eating inside of it. In practice, everything is allowed as long as you don't get caught.

Which is why Jeongin sits at a table by the window with three bars of chocolate stuffed up the sleeves of his robes.

Using his wrist, he breaks off a piece every once in a while and then brings his hand to his mouth.

The making of love potions would not be quite as interesting without it.

Amortentia is the potion they are studying next in Potions, and Jeongin is trying to get an early head start. To become a healer at St. Mungo's like his parents want will mean he has to have excellent grades in Potions.

"Can I sit here? The other tables are full."

Jeongin glances up at the speaker. It's Chan, carrying several books in his arms.

"Uhhh... I mean... sure", he says, blushing a bit. He moves his notes so that Chan has somewhere to put the books.

With a half smile, Chan places down his books and parchment. Jeongin turns the page, and feels the chocolate bars in his sleeve.

Shit.

How is he supposed to eat now?

He glances up while jotting down notes. Chan is hard at work, furrowing his brow as he scribbles down information. He's pouting. It's cute. Jeongin tries not to stare too much.

Maybe Chan won't notice him eating. The cracking noise isn't all that loud.

He focuses on the book, and puts his wrist on the table, jerking the rest of his arm down. A quiet crack can be heard. Chan's head shoots up.

Jeongin's eyes are trained on the page he's supposed to be reading. He jots down a few more notes about Amortentia.

The chocolate is heating up in his sleeve. Jeongin lets it drop into his hand, then brings his hand up to his mouth, still staring at the book. He slips the piece of chocolate into his mouth.

Then he realizes.

The chocolate has almond pieces.

He needs to chew.

Very slowly, he bites down on the chocolate piece. A small crunch sounds out.

Jeongin flushes red. He brings up his book in front of his face, crunching down again.

The chocolate is excellent, sinfully so.

Jeongin finishes chewing and swallows, putting the book down and glancing up at Chan.

The Slytherin Captain is staring at him, mouth parted, eyebrows furrowed in a suspicious manner.

Jeongin gives him a smile that feels like it looks fake. Chan's eyes narrow.

Jeongin takes another few minutes before trying again.

It's the chocolate.

It's so good.

The second time, Chan seems even more hyper alert to Jeongin's chewing. When Jeongin glances up at him again, there is a piece of parchment in front of him.

_What are you eating?_

Jeongin stares at it, then glances up at Chan, who is looking back at him, eyebrows raised.

He could deny everything, but how would he explain the crunching noise, or the chewing. On the other hand, if he tells, and Chan rats him out, he could get banned from the library for a week. Seungmin would kill him if he had to get books for him again.

_Promise not to tell?_

He slides the paper over to Chan, who looks incredibly attractive while nipping his upper lip between his teeth. The response comes quickly.

_Yes._

Jeongin exhales.

_It's chocolate. Want some?_

Jeongin watches through lowered lashes as Chan reads, then lets out a little chuckle.

_Yes._

Jeongin writes down a last reply, then puts the paper on the book Chan's reading.

_You're not allergic to almonds are you? Put your hand under the table._

Chan reads it, a grin growing on his face. He takes the small parchment, folds it, and puts it into his pocket.

Carefully, Jeongin breaks off a piece of chocolate using his wrist, then searches for Chan's hand under the table. He hits Chan's knee with his hand, but then locates Chan's.

It's cold, and soft. Jeongin only holds it for a short moment before letting go, passing on the piece of chocolate. His face burns. He doesn't check to see if Chan's eating it: he hears the telltale crunch that got him caught.

He breaks off a piece for himself, then another piece for Chan, all the while reading the book.

After he's passed on about half a chocolate bar, Jeongin finishes the chapter. He closes the book. Chan glances up.

"What were you reading about?", he asks.

"Uh... Amortentia", Jeongin replies.

A look of near panic flashes across Chan's face. He grabs Jeongin's wrist, leaning close.

"You didn't just slip me a love potion, did you?", Chan asks, his eyes wide.

"No, jeez, would you be asking me that if I had?", Jeongin asks, trying to draw his hand away from Chan's ironclad grip. He liked touching Chan's hand under the table. He does not like this. It hurts.

Chan's tensed up frame relaxes and he lets go of Jeongin's wrist. Jeongin winces and rubs at it.

"Sorry", Chan says, his hand on the back of his neck,"it's happened before."

Jeongin realizes he should have thought of that. Chan is too lovely, too out of everyone's league. Of course that would have happened.

Chan has a lot of people pining after him. A quidditch match and sharing chocolate won't change the fact that Jeongin's crush is... well, a crush.

It's fine", he says, feeling like he's just been slapped in the face.

He stands, picking up the book and his notes. Chan watches him, opening his mouth to ask something.

"Sorry... uh... got to go", Jeongin says. His last chocolate bar slips out of his sleeve and into his hand. Jeongin wonders whether he should give it to Chan. But how would he do that without it being obvious?

And then, he gets a terrible idea that might just work.

After working up the courage( and trying not to panic), he gives Chan a half hug from the side, slipping his last full bar of chocolate into the other's robe pocket.

Chan opens his mouth in surprise.

"Check your pocket", Jeongin whispers.

Then he hurries out of the library, face feeling like it's been set on fire.

Chan joins him again in the library two days later, while Jeongin is researching the properties of moonstone.

"Can I sit here?", he asks Jeongin, who nods and makes space. This time, there's a pack of gummy bears in his sleeve. Jeongin has never been more thankful for the widened school robes.

Chan can likely hear the crinkle of plastic from where he is sitting. He doesn't comment on it though.

The two sit across from each other, Jeongin curled up in the chair with one leg dangling off the armrest.

Jeongin loses himself in the book, reading about why moonstone is used in love potions.

He doesn't look up until he realizes he has to write something down. Face flushing, he realigns his legs so that he can write. He bumps Chan's knee with his own in the process. Chan glances up at him.

"What are you reading about?", he asks.

"Uh, Moonstone", Jeongin answers,"I'm um, researching the properties in love potions. It's our next Potions topic. You?"

Chan picks up his book, showing Jeongin his title.

"I'm reading about Human Transfiguration."

Jeongin nods. Seungmin has been wanting to start on that topic for years. He's prepared by reading a lot of books on the topic.

"That sounds interesting."

"It is", Chan nods,"but there's also a lot of stuff that can go wrong."

Jeongin slips another gummy bear into his mouth. Chan watches him.

"When's your next game?", Jeongin asks.

"Oh, I think it's against Gryffindor. In 8 days. Are you going to watch?"

Jeongin nods.

"I never miss a match."

Especially not one of Chan's.

Chan smiles.

"I'll have to watch out for you then."

Jeongin's cheeks burn, and he slips Chan a few of his gummy bears under the table while they research.

The third time it happens, Jeongin tells Seungmin, who laughs.

"Oh my god", he cackles, slapping his hand on the table,"You're Pavloving him"

"I'm sorry, what?", Jeongin says. He doesn't think he's conditioning Chan to like him.

"You are. Slipping him sweets will make him make the connection between sweets and you. You're using Pavlovian conditioning."

Jeongin blushes, hiding his face in his hands. He peeks at Chan through his fingers. The Slytherin is talking to some of his friends, gesturing with his hands.

"Not intentionally", he mumbles, making Seungmin laugh even harder,"can we change the subject?"

Seungmin scrunches his nose, thinking. Jeongin takes a sip of water.

"Felix and I are going on a date", he says.

Jeongin coughs and spits.

"What? When?", he asks, hacking up a lung. Several other classmates glance over at him, concerned.

"Next Saturday. At the Quidditch match. That is, if it's ok with you?"

Jeongin stares at Seungmin. Seungmin fiddles with his fork.

"If it's ok with me? Of course it's ok with me! All aboard the SS Seunglix! My ship is sailing", he says, grinning like a maniac. Seungmin punches him in the arm.

"Shut up", he whines, but he's smiling too.

The blue and silver stands aren't all that full on Saturday, this not being a Ravenclaw game, and widely being regarded as a predictable match. Renjun, Jaemin and Jeongin easily score a place up front.

The teams enter the playing field. Jeongin's eyes zero in on dark brown hair in a Slytherin uniform.

They take off, Hyunjin catching the Quaffle, and the game starts.

It's clear from the beginning who has the advantage. Chan flies well, executing several difficult maneuvers while scoring. Jeongin stares after him in wonder.

Jisung seems motivated today, shouting about how great the Gryffindor team is, with the occasional compliment given to the Slytherins. He's biased, but that doesn't affect the playing.

The Slytherin chasers score several times. Jeongin shivers when a blast of ice cold wind hits the stands, and burrows further into his scarf. Jaemin and Renjun hold out a part of the blanket Jeongin was too stubborn to take. He accepts it now, sitting down with it wrapped around him like a burrito.

He watches the players fly around the field, watches the Gryffindor chasers put up a valiant effort, and even score a few goals, watches Yangyang dive for the Snitch.

The Slytherin Seeker gets to it first, having a shorter way to spiral. He catches the Snitch, holding it up in the air in triumph.

Jeongin cheers and claps for the Slytherins.

"Guess we're playing Slytherin for first place then", Renjun sighs.

Nodding, Jeongin shrugs.

"We'll win this time", Jaemin promises.

"We'll do our best", Jeongin says.

Seungmin has had a hell of a date with Felix, and he tells Jeongin all about it when they sit down in the evening.

"He kissed my cheek", he tells Jeongin, his ears red.

Jeongin smiles.

"That's so cute!"

The library is almost empty on the last Sunday before the winter break. Teachers have relaxed on homework.

Jeongin himself is doing some light reading in a corner of the library. He's out of chocolate for now, his sweet stocks empty until his mother's next owl. You can't get normal chocolate in Hogsmeade. His sleeves feel empty without the weight of it.

He turns a page when someone pulls back the chair in front of him. He glances up.

Chan puts down a few books, then sits in the chair.

Jeongin glances at him for a moment.

"Congrats on the win last weekend", he says.

"Thanks", Chan smiles. Jeongin stares at his left dimple. Because he doesn't think he's noticed that one before. It's cute. He wants to poke it. Or kiss it. Maybe both, following each other. Dimples like that should be illegal. That smile should be illegal.

Chan is still looking at him, Jeongin realizes. How long was he staring? Flushing red, Jeongin coughs and focuses on his book again.

After a few minutes, Chan's hand taps his knee. Jeongin looks up at him, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Chan jerks his head to the side.

Jeongin understands, and reaches his hand under the table. He feels around for where he thinks Chan's hand is.

It's more warm this time than it was the other times, just as soft. There's a small packet in his hand. Jeongin takes it.

It's a small bag of Fudge Flies. Jeongin smiles up at Chan.

"Thank you", he whispers, slipping one in his mouth,"what are you reading?"

Chan sighs.

"Muggle Studies. I don't understand. Why are there so many models of phones? And what were muggles thinking when they invented bicycles? How are you supposed to keep your balance on them?"

Jeongin snorts.

"You're pureblood, eh?", he asks.

Chan nods, smiling at him.

"Well, the phones are mainly because of capitalism, but they all have different functions, like different quality cameras, different storage space, and so on. I would show you mine, but Hogwarts doesn't allow phones. Bicycles need practice, but once you pick up enough speed it's easy."

Chan shakes his head.

"I don't understand how muggles can live without magic."

Jeongin shrugs.

"It's actually quite easy. I've done it over half my life."

Chan's eyebrows raise in interest.

"You're muggleborn?"

Jeongin nods, pursing his lips.

"That's so cool", Chan grins.

Jeongin smiles too, eating another Fudge Fly.

It's within the first week after winter break that Jeongin gets caught eating in the library.

In hindsight, the chips might have been too crunchy, and the library might have been too quiet.

He gets banned for a week, and yet another mark on his personal record in the library. Also, detention.

Seungmin and Felix laugh at him when he tells them this, their fingers entwined.

So instead of the library, he sits down in empty corridors and hallways, in the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts. He's never liked studying in the common room. It's too loud. And the dorms are not the ideal place to study. Jeongin likes keeping his bed book free.

Chan finds him tucked into himself on a windowsill on the third day.

"Why aren't you in the library?", he asks by way of greeting. Jeongin almost leaps through the window at the sudden sound.

"Got banned from it", Jeongin answers, swallowing a piece of chocolate,"for eating."

Chan laughs at that, his dimples popping out. He's gotten even better looking over the break, if possible. His hair is shorter, on the sides at least, and is now a dirty blond. His eyes are soft as ever. Jeongin tries not to stare.

"Want a piece of chocolate?", he asks instead,"I have dark chocolate, milk chocolate with almonds, and milk chocolate with nuts."

"You really like chocolate, don't you?', asks Chan, cocking his head and leaning forward. Jeongin nods, flushing red.

"It's good."

Chan smiles at that again, then checks his watch.

"Oh, I better get to class", he says, and turns.

"Have fun!",Jeongin calls after him, then turns his attention back to his book.

On the fifth day, Chan joins him on a windowsill.

"Library was full", he explains.

Jeongin nods, tugging his legs closer to him so that Chan can sit as well.

"What are you reading this time?", he asks, trying not to focus on Chan's bouncy curls as he sits. He wants to run his fingers through them.

"I'm just doing some reading. For Muggle Studies", Chan explains,"It's-", he checks the title,"Shaksperre?"

"Shakespeare", Jeongin corrects him. He reaches out to see the title.

"Oh, Macbeth", he says, then clicks his tongue,"lot of murder in that one. And very inaccurate descriptions of witches."

Chan nods.

"That's why we're reading it. To see muggles views on witches through the ages. Why do you know it?", he asks, leaning forward.

"My mom's an English teacher. She likes giving me books for Christmas and birthdays. She also makes me a Summer Reading List every year."

Chan cocks his head.

"That's cool!", he says,"And your dad?"

Jeongin shrugs.

"He's a doctor. Wants me to be one too, or at least the magical equivalent of it."

"Oh.", Chan pauses, parting his lips. Then, quieter: "And what do you want to be?"

Jeongin swallows, eyes flicking to the windowsill on which he perches.

"That's not as important, is it?"

He can hear Chan exhaling and drawing back.

"Sorry for asking", he says,"I know how family can be."

"What about you then?", Jeongin asks, glancing back up at him.

Chan nips his upper lip between his teeth.

"My parents are supportive of my dreams", he says, drawing the words out,"They know I've wanted to be a Quidditch player since I first picked up a broom. But...", he chews on his upper lip a bit more,"they'd prefer that I settle down, with a nice girl, Half blood or pureblood if possible, and I...", he trails off, searching Jeongin's eyes for something,"I can't do that."

Jeongin leans close, nudging Chan with his foot.

"Why not?", he asks gently. He is at core a Ravenclaw after all. Asking questions, no matter how uncomfortable they are, is something he has never stopped himself from.

Chan glances out the window. The glass is covered in frost from the outside.

"I'm gay", he says,"And they don't mind that openly, but sometimes they'll comment on how that will change once I've found the right girl."

Jeongin reaches for Chan's hand, and takes it. It's cool under his touch.

"I'm gay too, and so is Shakespeare. It's ok.", he says,"well, actually, a lot of scholars think Shakespeare's bisexual, because of his sonnets. Many of those were written to a my fair lord, but you can't forget Shakespeare was married to a woman. The main problem is really that we have no idea what Shakespeare was like at all, because there's barely any written record about him. We're not even sure if his name was written Shakespeare-", Jeongin stops himself, because he's rambling, and his New Year's Resolution was to stop rambling. In his defense, Chan looks gorgeous in the pale light filtering through the window, and he just found out Chan's gay too, and he doesn't think he can get his brain to work enough to have a good conversation.

Chan doesn't seem to mind the rambling though. He listens with interest, leaning forward. His lips are parted, and his eyes keep flicking away from Jeongin's, studying his entire face.

"Anyway", Jeongin says, blushing a bit, because of the interest Chan is showing in what he's saying and the fact that he was rambling again,"For Shakespeare, I prefer As You Like It, or Twelfth Night."

Chan nods, laying his book to the side. He mirrors Jeongin's crosslegged pose on the windowsill.

"What are those about?"

When Jeongin tells Seungmin, his friend is at least as excited as him, squeezing his hand at the table.

"That's great! You're bonding! Pavlov never fails!"

Jeongin blushes, taking a sip of water.

"I didn't condition him", he says, red as a herring.

Seungmin laughs, his face lighting up with mirth.

"I didn't", Jeongin protests again, but he's laughing as well.

Finally, Seungmin sighs.

"Valentine's Day is coming up next month. I have to plan something for Felix."

Jeongin nods.

"And so is the last Quidditch game of the season."

They changed that a few years back, after a test found that Quidditch players scored considerably lower than everyone else on final exams. Now, the last game is in March, between first and second place. After that, there's only some more practicing for next year.

Library meetings become more and more regular. Sometimes, Jeongin'll be there with Seungmin, or Chan will have an early Quidditch meeting, but they meet every few days, and learn for different subjects. On occasion, they'll eat chocolate, or talk about something inane.

Jeongin tells Seungmin about every one of those meetings, blushing.

He learns that Chan has an Owl named Berry, that his role model is Victor Krum, and that he prefers dark chocolate over light.

He also learns that Chan is excellent in Potions. And that he explains things so well, he could be a teacher. When Jeongin tells him this, Chan smiles like a kid and twists his rings. It's cute. It helps that he's just showered and his hair is undone. Jeongin might have stared for a moment too long. He might have glanced at Chan's lips as well.

Chan notices, and bites his upper lip. Flushing, Jeongin stutters out some words and points at the book again.

He's like 90% sure Chan knows about his crush at this point anyway. Even though a part of him tries to hide it, it's obvious whenever he zones out staring at Chan's face.

Today, Chan is late. When he finally shows, Jeongin smiles, relaxing. He thought Chan had stood him up.

"Sorry I'm late, Quidditch meeting ran late", he says, grinning at Jeongin. Jeongin nods, jerking his head forward to point at the chair. Chan puts down his books and sits down.

Jeongin smuggles a piece of dark chocolate into his hand, then nudges Chan. Chan glances up at him, and smiles, his dimples showing. Jeongin wants to kiss them. He'll indulge in his daydreams later, in bed while falling asleep.

He hands Chan the chocolate, ignoring his urges. Chan takes it, and still staring at Jeongin, he pops it into his mouth. Jeongin swallows down the urge to grab Chan's tie and pull him towards him. This is stupid. This is so stupid. He should make a self help group for unrequited crushes.

Chan is looking somewhere below Jeongin's eyes, mouth parted. Jeongin turns his head to focus on his book, and can hear the rustle of paper as Chan decides to do the same.

After a while of working on his paper, Jeongin rewards himself with a piece of chocolate and a glance upward.

Chan is staring at him. When Jeongin meets his gaze and gives him a small smile, he coughs and looks out of the window.

Jeongin pokes his leg under the table with a piece of dark chocolate. Chan turns back to Jeongin. His Adam's Apple bobs. Jeongin is interested by it, by Chan's neck in general. His neck is pale, and long, and quite pretty, like a dancer's. Chan said he used to do ballet. Jeongin can see it in the way Chan plays Quidditch, graceful movements in the sky.

Chan's hand meets his, and as his hand lets go of Jeongin's with the chocolate, Jeongin would like to think it lingers for a second.

"What book are you reading?", Jeongin asks at a library meeting in early February.

Chan nips his upper lip. A pause stretches between them.

"Twelfth Night", he says, looking at the table.

Jeongin nods.

"That's cool. Are you reading that because of Muggle Studies now? I hope my summary helped."

Chan stares at him, then inclines his head in a nod, narrowing his eyes.

"Something like that."

Jeongin smiles.

Hogwarts makes a big deal out of Valentine's Day. Maybe a smidge too big, Jeongin thinks as he walks past suits of armor holding roses and chocolate. The floor is covered in pink paper hearts. He's spotted at least three couples making out, including Seungmin and Felix, a sight he would like to erase from his mind. He thinks they're a cute couple. He doesn't have to watch them getting frisky. With a sigh, he hops up on a windowsill.

The thing is, he doesn't blame anyone for the overzealousness. Jeongin would be making just as big of a deal out of the holiday if he had a boyfriend. But he doesn't, so this all is just a reminder of his crush.

Speak of the devil, Chan bounces toward him, his hair coiffed. He smiles when he sees Jeongin, showing off both of his dimples.

"Are you alone too?", he asks with a bright smile. Jeongin furrows his brow at the way the light tone contrasts the words.

"Yep, I didn't feel like third wheeling."

Chan's smile gets even brighter, if possible. Jeongin tries not to focus on the left dimple.

"Do you want to go to the library?", Chan asks, cocking his head,"I have chocolate."

Jeongin nods.

The library is not especially full, and devoid of Valentine's decor, though there are a few featured books about love.

Chan leads him through the library to a small couch.

Jeongin searches his bag for a book. Chan takes his wrist, gently stopping him.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just talk?", he asks. Jeongin's face heats up. This is different from the other times. The other times just turned into conversations. They've never just started with one.

He nods, and sits down on the couch. Chan sits down next to him, bumping thighs.

This close, Jeongin can smell what Chan smells like, some kind of woodsy men's cologne, a touch fruity.

"So...", Chan starts, scotching even closer. Jeongin feels warm, Chan's firm biceps rubbing against his arm through layers of clothing.

"So", he echoes, though it comes out as barely more than a breath. He coughs, and asks, now louder,"why are you spending Valentine's alone?"

"Don't have anyone to spend it with", Chan says, lifting his arm and letting it hang on the back of the couch, where it nudges against Jeongin's shoulder.

"I find that hard to believe. I've seen at least two people confess to you in the Great Hall", Jeongin says. Chan touches more of his shoulder with his arm, and Jeongin lets him, even though he isn't sure what is happening. Chan shrugs.

"I wasn't into them", he answers, studying Jeongin's eyes.

"Oh."

And are you into me?, Jeongin wants to ask. Because this, this sort of feels like it. But he's scared, and awkward, and why would Chan fall for him when he could literally have almost anyone.

Chan seems to notice Jeongin's hesitation, because he takes Jeongin's hand in his. His fingers are shorter, Jeongin realizes for the first time, but the back of his hand is veiny.

"And why don't you have a date?', Chan asks.

Jeongin shrugs, focusing on their entwined hands, on the way Chan's arm is around him.

"I'm no heartthrob the way you are", he states. And it's true. While he does have the occasional person crushing on him, he's no Chan.

"I find that hard to believe", Chan says, and Jeongin raises his eyebrows at him because he's using his own words against him.

Chan is smirking. Jeongin pouts. He doesn't overdue it, just a slight widening of the eyes and jut of his lips. Chan stares at them, nipping his upper lip between his teeth.

Jeongin swallows hard, blushing. It's one thing watching Chan bite his lips when he's concentrating, quite another when he's sitting so close and is almost wrapped around Jeongin.

Chan doesn't stop staring, at Jeongin's rosy cheeks, at his black hair, at his brown eyes. Jeongin doesn't understand why. They're regular brown, not Chan brown. Chan brown eyes are velvet chocolate, dark as night, like coffee, all depending on how the light hits them.

"You're cute", Chan says, and Jeongin's blush deepens. Chan chuckles.

"You're...", Jeongin trails off

_Being mean, attractive, confusing, my crush, cute too._

"I'm?", Chan prods.

"Hot", Jeongin says stupidly, then berates himself in his head, closing his eyes. That's it. This is a daydream. This isn't happening. He's too awkward a person for Chan to actually like him.

"I'm glad you think that", Chan murmurs.

What the hell is going on? If this were anyone else other than Chan, this would be real. But this, this either isn't real, or-

_Seungmin._

What did Seungmin and Felix do?

Or was it maybe Renjun?

Jaemin?

Taehyun and Hueningkai?

Hyunjin?

Anyone else who saw his hopeless crush and thought, _hey, you know what would be funny? Fucking with Jeongin!_

"Are you ok?", Chan asks, sounding a bit worried.

Jeongin smiles, but it's not happy. It's just... empty.

"Did you eat some sweet or something someone else gave you, Chan?", he asks, hollow.

"No", Chan furrows his brow.

That leaves- _no_. Chan wouldn't be this cruel. Unless it's a long con. It could be a long con. Why else would Chan start sitting down with Jeongin in a library? He has better things to do.

But- no. That doesn't fit, why would Chan start telling him about his family? Unless he was lying- But with that much detail? That's too much work, even for a long con.

"Jeongin, are you ok?", Chan asks. Jeongin feels like crying. He's a Ravenclaw. He's smart. He can figure this one out.

"Listen, Jeongin, if I overstepped or anything, please tell me", Chan sounds hurt now. His Adam's apple bobs,"I thought you liked me too, but if that's wrong, it won't ruin our friendship."

Jeongin squeezes his eyes shut, scrunching his nose and furrowing his brow.

"I just can't figure it out", he says, voice almost breaking,"you're sure you didn't eat anything, which means it's not a love potion, there's too many details about your childhood and parents for it to be a long con, unless you've been planning this for a long time, in which case I'm not a worthy target, because then it wouldn't be just for fun. Wait, you ate breakfast next to Hyunjin, right? Hyunjin is friends with Felix- but why would he want to embarrass you? He doesn't seem like the type."

Chan pulls his arm off of Jeongin's shoulder.

"Is it that hard to believe I like you?", he asks, and oh no, he sounds angry and hurt.

"Yes", Jeongin continues, trying to make him understand,"that's the problem. You're so far out of my league you're not even on the same planet. You're confident and handsome and great at Quidditch, and you have dimples. You have fucking dimples, and your hair is curly and nice and you're smart, and I'm awkward and rambling and oh shit, I'm doing it again."

He shuts up, shrinking in on himself.

"Jeongin", Chan says, and now his voice is just soft,"look at me."

Jeongin tears his gaze away from the stone floor and looks at Chan, who looks sad.

"I like you. You can be awkward and rambling, but it's cute. You're also great at Quidditch and fair and funny and willing to share with anyone. You're smart too, capable, and I like you, ok?"

Jeongin nods, blushing.

"If this is a long con, I won't stop Seungmin from ripping you apart", he warns halfheartedly, and Chan nods and gives him a wry smile.

"I expect nothing less."

Jeongin nods, and cuddles into Chan, putting his head on his shoulder. Chan hums, and Jeongin can hear the vibration in Chan's body.

"Can I kiss you?"

Jeongin lifts his head, blushing.

"What?"

"I'd like to kiss you, if that's ok."

Blushing even harder, Jeongin nods.

That's all Chan needs to press his lips against Jeongin's.

It's a rather chaste kiss, in itself very ordinary, but Jeongin feels something in his chest cave at the warmth of Chan's lips. He kisses back, letting Chan take control of it. One of his hands get tangled in Chan's hair. Chan opens his mouth a fraction, and Jeongin is glad he's sitting, because his knees go weak. He'd still say this is all a very vivid daydream, but Chan's warmth, the way his lips caress Jeongin's... that can't be his imagination. When Chan leans back to breathe, there is an a bashful smile on his face.

In a sudden bout of confidence, Jeongin pulls him toward him again. He misses, kissing Chan's nose, not his mouth. Chan giggles.

Jeongin blushes and leans back a bit, but Chan holds him close. Jeongin stares at the way Chan's arms hold him ever so gently. Their foreheads touch, Chan's brown curls on Jeongin's flat black hair. Jeongin glances up. Chan is looking at him through lowered lashes.

"Hey", he says smiling, his voice a bit deeper than it usually is.

"Hey", Jeongin breathes, staring at Chan, so close to him. He wants to commit this moment to memory for eternity. Chan's eyes are deep dark brown, and looking straight into Jeongin's. Brown on brown. All Jeongin can smell is Chan's cologne. When he curls his fingers, he can feel Chan's soft hair. Chan's lips, those beautiful, soft lips, are parted and rosy. This, this moment, is beyond anything Jeongin has felt or experienced in his daydreams.

Chan must notice him staring at his lips, because his mouth parts in a smile, teeth flashing. His dimples pop out on prominent display.

"My eyes are up here", he says, and when Jeongin dares to look up, flushing red yet again, Chan's eyes are sparkling and mischievous.

He kisses Jeongin again, gentle and airy, and Jeongin can feel him smile against his mouth. Jeongin smiles too. The sudden opening of his mouth makes Chan kiss his teeth.

Jeongin pulls away and tries to apologize.

"Shh, shh, it's fine", Chan whispers, bringing up a gentle hand against Jeongin's cheek. Jeongin is thankful he doesn't have braces anymore, because that could have hurt.

Then Chan glances over at something, and his face falls. The librarian stands there, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

They get thrown out of the library for indecent behavior. Jeongin gets yet another mark on his personal record. He's lucky the library hasn't thought of a worse punishment than getting banned from it for a week.

"Worth it", Chan whispers, then kisses Jeongin against the wall outside the library.

They don't have everything figured out, not by a long shot. Chan's parents are not to know yet, and Chan is graduating soon. They still haven't figured out how they're going to play at the Quidditch match now that they're romantically involved( "Just let me win", Chan suggests, and Jeongin punches him in his arm), or how the whole introducing Chan to Jeongin's (muggle) parents thing will go( Jeongin has considered giving him a crash course on muggle things and literature).

But they've both decided that this is something worth trying, at the very least.

As the teams walk out onto the Quidditch field, Chan stares at Jeongin longer than he does at Minho. Then he winks.

Jeongin considers flipping him off, but stops himself.

"Together?", Renjun asks right before the Quaffle is thrown in the air.

Jeongin looks over at Chan, on the edge of his broom, ready to speed to the Quaffle as soon as it's thrown in the air.

"Together."


End file.
